Big Time Preggers
by RainingSundays
Summary: The boys' girlfriends all find out their pregnant after the guys leave for California. They don't want to ruin the opportunity for their boyfriends so they keep it a secret. But how will the guys take it when they find out? An OC story.


It was the night before Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James left for California to become a boy band. Their friends from the hockey team decided to throw them a going away party at one of the team member's huge house in a wealthy neighborhood. It didn't take long before the big house was quickly filled with everyone from their little Minnesota high school.

However, they boys weren't interested in everyone else. All they wanted to do was spend time with their girlfriends. After all, they were leaving and had no idea when they'd get to see them again. The just wanted their last night together to be special.

Maya Lizabeth Summers looked at her boyfriend, Kendall from across the room. He was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in one of the many bathrooms. They had gone in there to talk and be alone, since there were people everywhere else.

"So, tomorrow is the big day." Maya said to him, smiling. "Are you excited?"

Kendall smiled back, dazzled by the way her dimples lit up the room when she smiled.

"Well, yeah. Of course I'm excited. This is our dream. But you know what?" Kendall said, as he stood up and walked toward her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"What?" She smiled at her boyfriend. She was happy for him, but she'd sure miss the way he held her so firmly, yet so gently.

"I'm leaving the most beautiful girl in the world behind." Kendall whispered, looking down into her eyes.

Maya felt herself blush. She smiled against him as she leaned into his embrace.

"You know, I'm going to miss you, right? I almost don't want you to go. But I know this is your dream. And you know, dream as if you'll live forever, but live as if you'll die tomorrow."

Kendall smiled at her words, knowing that she understood and supported him. He felt incredibly lucky to have her.

"I love you." Was all he could bring himself to say.

"I love you, too. Just try not to forget me when you're a big star, okay?" She said, blinking back her tears. She didn't want to be crying on the last night her and Kendall spent together.

"Hey, I could never forget you. I might be a star someday, but to me, you'll always be the moon."

Maya looked up at him and soon felt his soft, warm lips meeting hers. She smiled to herself, kissing her boyfriend back. The kiss grew heavier and soon hands were wandering in all different directions.

"Mmm, Kendall?" Maya asked, breaking their kiss.

"What is it, Nala?" Kendall asked, using her nickname.

"Do you think we could…" She trailed off, too shy to finish the rest of her thought.

"You mean…?" Kendall continued.

"Yeah. Since, you know, we don't know when you'll be back." She whispered, looking at the ground.

"Are you sure you want to? I don't have a condom on me, Maya." He looked hesitant and disappointed.

"We'll be okay this one time. I don't think I'm ovulating this week. Besides, tonight needs to be really, really special." She said, biting her bottom lip out of nervousness.

"If you're sure…" Kendall said, looking a bit worried, but Maya knew he wanted to just as much as she did.

Maya reached up on her toes to give her boyfriend another kiss. It didn't take long before the hands were roaming again. This time however, Maya felt her shirt being slipped over her head and her bra softly snapped open and fell to the ground.

Soon Kendall's shirt disappeared, revealing his luscious body. Maya couldn't help herself. She felt so alive, so in love, being tight against Kendall. She undid the button on her jeans and let them slid down along with her pink panties. She stepped out of them and she realized that she and Kendall were somehow making their way toward the wall by the shower.

She felt Kendall pick her up and as she wrapped her legs around him she noticed that somewhere along the line Kendall had ditched his pants, too. He gently pressed her against the wall as they kept smooching.

Things were getting heavier and heavier by the second. Her hands were knotted into his shaggy blonde hair and Kendall was letting out light moans. She felt something hard rub against her. With a quick change in position, she felt Kendall inside of her. She closed her eyes and gasped at the pleasing sensation she felt as Kendall worked his way, in and out. They weren't fucking. They weren't screwing or 'getting it in'. They were making love. Plain and simple.

The intensity of the moment increased and Kendall could feel the pressure building inside of him. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and increased his speed. Both he and Maya were now panting as quietly as they could.

Maya felt Kendall release himself inside of her, sending her off into her own orgasm. Both of them were panting and had a thin film of sweat covering them.

Maya was still pressed up against the wall with Kendall shoved deep in between her leg when Kendall broke the silence.

"So," he said, while his breathing started to slow down, "Are you coming with us to the airport tomorrow?"

"Can't. My shift at the bookstore starts an hour before your flight leaves. I can stop by for a quick goodbye, though."

Kendall kissed her with a smile and gently lowered her down to her feet.

"Look, I know it's going to be hard, but you and I can get through the distance," Kendall said as he and Maya started to redress, "I love you and nothing is going to change that. Nothing ever."

He kissed her lips softly as if to seal the deal. He looked into her beautiful green eyes and soaked up the moment as she whispered:

"Forever."

"Hey, Sadie!" Logan yelled to his girlfriend, Sarah Cecile Moore over the blaring music around them.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Wanna go somewhere? It's…kinda loud!"

Sarah smiled, knowing that Logan just wasn't the party type. "Yeah, let's go!"

Sarah followed Logan through the group of wild teens and out into the cold Minnesota air.

"Race you to the car!" She said suddenly and took off running toward Logan's car parked in the yard among about thirty others.

Logan took after her, grabbing her by the waste and tackling her to the freezing ground. Sarah erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Get off me, you goof!" She yelled, playfully.

Logan laughed as he got off of her and helped her up. He opened the door of the car for her and soon after climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"So, where did you want to go?" Sarah asked him as he maneuvered the car through the maze of parked vehicles.

"I don't know. I just wanted to get out of there. Too crowded, you know?" Logan responded with his eyes glued to the road. "Wanna grab some pizza?"

Sarah thought before responding. She really wanted some alone time with Logan before he left for who knows how long. She didn't want to deal with any outsiders right now.

"We could go to my house. My parents took Tim and Tom to a late night drive-in movie so they won't be back until super late." She told him. Tim and Tom were her little brothers and as much as she loved them, she was glad that they wouldn't be there to bug them tonight.

"Oh, my mom doesn't want me at your house when no one's home." He said, apprehensively.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you. That way you can't say no one was home." She smiled at him.

Logan chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Not what she meant, Sadie."

Sarah laughed. "Come on, Logan! You can make an exception just once. You're leaving tomorrow. I just want to have some nice quiet fun with my boyfriend while I can. Play some board games, drink hot chocolate, cuddle in the basement a little bit."

Logan sighed and glanced at her, quickly. "Okay, but only because I love you and only because I'm going away."

Sarah laughed. "Hey, that's good enough for me."

In a few short minutes, they pulled into Sarah's driveway and scurried inside her house. Sarah led the way to the basement and jumped on the couch. Logan quickly followed her and sat down next to her.

"Kiss me!" Sarah smiled at her beau. He smiled as he gently gave her a peck on her lips.

"Cece, while we're alone, I want to talk to you about something important." Logan said as he cuffed his hands together and placed him on his lap.

"Sarah, you see when two people really, _really_ love and care about each other-"

"Logan, don't even. Where are you going with this?" Sarah asked, a little confused.

"I'm saying that I love you, Sarah. Like, a lot. Like, I can't explain it and doesn't make any sense but whenever I see you my heart beats like crazy and my palms sweat and my mouth dries up, but I like it. I love it. I love you." He blurted out.

Sarah smiled and pushed her black glasses further up the bridge of her nose, a gesture meant to distract Logan from her blushing.

"I love you, too, Logan. I…I feel the exact same way as you do." She beamed, feeling like the luckiest girl on earth. She felt like a princess in a storybook who just realized who her Prince Charming was.

"I was wondering, if, maybe, when we're older, I mean, if you want-" He rambled, only to be cut off.

"Just spit it out, Logie!"

"I was wondering if maybe in a few years, when we're like twenty, you could maybe be my first."

Sarah looked at him with a blank face that slowly formed into a little grin.

"Who says we have to wait?"

Logan's eyes widened. "Like, really? Are you sure? We can't! We're too young! But then again, I am going away. But it's against the bible! But I do love you. Oh, Sarah-"

"Calm down, Logan! I'm sure. And we really love each other, so, God's okay with it, I'm sure." She said to him.

"Okay, but, you wanna do this…now?" He asked nervously.

"Well, yeah." She answered.

"Um, Sadie…I don't exactly know how…" Logan said, clearly embarrassed.

"Me either. But, we'll just go with it. It's a natural thing." Sarah assured her worried boyfriend.

Sarah let out a sigh as she slowly removed her top. Logan couldn't help but stare. He body was just to curvy and perfect. Logan quickly followed her lead and flung his shirt to the side. He stepped closer to her, putting his hands on her waist and bringing her in close for a passionate kiss.

They broke away, never taking their eyes off each other. The rest of their garments soon made their way to the floor.

Sarah sat on the couch, covering her chest, a little bit uncomfortable. Logan sat down next to her and gently moved her arms away from her body.

"Don't. You're beautiful." That was all it took for her heart to melt.

She laid down and Logan slowly slid his way on top of her.

"What now?" She asked quietly.

"Um, well, I guess you just…spread your legs a little bit…" Logan stuttered while using hand motions. He was so obviously nervous.

Sarah did as he suggested and slowly, Logan gently pressed inside of her. She felt herself stretching and an unbelievable amount of pressure inside of her.

"Ouch, ow, ow." She whispered.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" He blurted and immediately pulled out.

"No! You're okay. It's okay. Just, keep going." Sarah urged. She knew that it'd only hurt for a little while and Logan was worth a little temporary pain.

"Are you sure?"

Sara nodded. Logan pushed himself into her once more. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block out her pain. Logan wasn't exactly sure what to do from there. Sarah wiggled around a bit, trying to get comfortable. Logan noticed his girlfriend's discomfort and wiggled a bit, too. He didn't realize that the little bit of wiggling would feel as good as it did.

"Sarah, that felt really nice. I think we're suppose to move a little." He said to her.

"Yeah, I am a little more comfy. Keep going." She nodded.

Logan moved a little bit more and soon Sarah was starting to enjoy it a little more. It still hurt, but now it felt kind of good at the same time. Sarah started moving her hips, thrusting herself toward him. She was finally getting the hang of it.

Logan felt pressure building in his lower region. He closed his eyes and he felt his body tense up.

"S-Sarah, I think I'm gonna-"

"It's okay, Logan, don't stop!" She told him.

Logan came into her and he nearly fell on her from the way his body was shaking from such a pleasuring release.

"Sorry." Logan said, as he pulled out of her and grabbed a napkin to clean up the mess he made.

Sarah only laughed. "I love you. Promise me you won't give us up?" She asked, suddenly turning serious.

"I just gave you my virginity, Sadie. You and me are practically a single soul dwelling in two bodies!" Logan assured her.

Pipe Ally Thorne sat on the lap of her boyfriend, James. They were on the couch in the huge living room, making out furiously. Her hands were twisted in his perfect hair, but he didn't mind. He loved the way Piper played with his hair.

They broke apart for a moment to finish off the beer in their cups. They were both a little bit tipsy by now, each being only a couple drinks in to the night.

Piper looked at him with those shining crystal blue eyes of hers. James breathed in her scent and stared at her. He thought she was beautiful. Her star tattoo on the corner of her left eye and her pierced nose was what really drew her to him.

Piper was also quite popular, best friends with Marceline and Savannah. But Piper was different. She wasn't a total bitch like Marceline, but she wasn't a slut like Savannah. She was just…Piper. Piper shared his dislike for bitches and sluts, but the only thing that stopped her from hating her friends was the fact that they'd been friends way before they came to that.

Piper nibbled on James neck and James moaned. Piper always had a way of turning him on. When she wanted James, she knew exactly how to get him.

"Ah, ah, ah. We're in public, Shorty." James warned.

She playfully punched him in the arm. "I am not short!"

"Ouch!" James rubbed his arm and pretended to look hurt.

"Oh, you baby!" She giggled. "Come on, your car isn't public." Piper teased, seductively.

James smirked. This was going to be the best going away present ever.

He let Piper drag him outside into the bitter January air. They couldn't even make it inside the car. Slammed up tight against the cold metal, they made out, hard and wild. He could tell Piper wanted it bad tonight. And whatever Piper wanted, Piper got.

James pulled the keys out of his pocket and fumbled to unlock the backdoor. As soon as it was open, Piper pushed him inside and jumped on top of him, slamming the door shut in the process.

No words were exchanged as Piper took her shirt and her lacey red and gold bra off and attacked James lips with hers. James could feel himself grow hard and his hands cupped her large chest.

"Wait, condom." James managed to mumble through the kiss.

"Uh-uh, not tonight. I'm on the pill, remember?" Piper said, not waiting for him to respond.

Piper wasted no more time. She undid the button on James' jeans, hands shaking, and slid his pants down, reviling his erection. Piper slid down and put her mouth on the tip of it, softly blowing on it and sucking it lightly. The light suctions became stronger and James was moaning loudly.

"Ally, yes, Ally." He panted. The freezing car suddenly felt very warm to both teenagers.

Piper knew that he was going to come soon and so right then is when she stopped.

"What gives?" James asked, confused.

Piper gave him a seductive smile and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Oh, you tease!" James said, loudly.

"I want to have some fun too." She smiled as she slowly removed her own jeans and crawled back onto him, sitting herself right on top of James' erection. Slowly but surely, she started to ride him, bucking back and forth. James grabbed a hold of her curvy hips and began to thrust with her as she moved.

"Yes, Ally, faster, faster!" James commanded as his eyes squeezed shut, the pleasure overwhelming him.

Piper was screaming now. James' nails were digging into her butt as he tried to bury himself further inside of him, but she didn't care. It felt so good to have the guy she loved inside of her again.

James screamed out in euphoria as he came fast and hard inside of his gorgeous girlfriend. Piper felt the hot semen fill her inside and she relaxed, letting herself fall on top of James. The couple laid like that for a few moments before James broke the silence.

"I'm gonna miss this. I'm gonna miss you." James confessed.

"I know. I'm going to miss you like crazy. Who else am I supposed to cuddle with and watch movies with?" Piper asked.

"Hey, you're only allowed to cuddle with me and Taffy." James said, referring to her puppy.

Piper laughed. "You're the only two I'd ever want to cuddle with." She said as she pushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes.

James forced a smile. He didn't wanna say goodbye. He wanted many more nights like this. He wanted a lot more of those afternoons with her on his couch, wrapped in his arms.

"You'll come visit me, right?" He asked.

"Well, duh! I'm not going to be able to last even a month without seeing you! You're my world!"

James didn't say a thing. He just held her tight, not wanting to let go.

Carlos finally found his girlfriend, Marceline Jane Arnolds sitting in the hot tub, looking completely annoyed.

Savannah was next to her making out with some guy from the wrestling team. Marcy glanced up and looked at Carlos. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, she flashed him a smile and a wave.

Carlos grinned at her like an idiot. Even though they'd been together for a while now, he still got awestruck over her long pretty hair and that cute mole she has that's shaped like a heart.

Marceline flashed his a one minute since with her finger and turned to face her friend and her friend's man. She put on the meanest most annoyed look ever.

"Sav, could you please like, stop sucking face for two seconds?" She ordered more than asked.

Savannah pulled away. "Sorry, what is it MJ?"

"I feel like a croton in the French fuck soup you two are making in this hot tub," she barked, "And you know I don't like crotons!"

"What are you getting at?" Savannah asked, completely clueless.

"I mean, take this guy and get out! And tell anyone and everyone to stay away from the hot tub! MJ needs her alone time and is willing to rip the hair out of anyone who disturbs it!"

"Got it!" Savannah nodded, pulling herself out on the hot tub, hot guy in tow, and scurrying back to the party.

Marceline waited for them to disappear before she waved Carlos over, smile shining bright.

Carlos jumped right in, splashing her in the process. Marceline giggled and moved closer to him, pecking his cheek lightly.

"Hey, Marcy. You look really pretty." Carlos told her.

"Aw, thanks, Carlos!" She said as she squeezed him like an old favorite teddy bear.

"I just wish you'd act as pretty as you are." Carlos commented.

Marceline sighed. "So do I, Carlos, but you know I can't. I can't go back to being a dork. I'm popular now and want to keep it that way."

"I know." Carlos nodded, even though he disapproved. He didn't want to start a fight tonight. Tonight was supposed to be special.

Carlos and Marceline had made the decision that they would have sex together for the first time tonight. Seeing it was that Carlos was moving to California, they didn't know when they'd get another chance. And they loved each other way too much to not be each other's first.

"You know I love you, right?" Marceline asked.

"You know I love you back, right?" Carlos smiled at her. Marcy gently kissed his smiling lips

"So, did you remember the condom?" Marcy asked.

Carlos held it out for her to see it.

"Well, do you wanna put it on?" She asked gently, not sounding snotty at all.

"Y-yeah. I mean, if you still want to." Carlos half said, half asked.

"I love you, of course I want to." Marcy answered.

"Alight, I love you too." Carlos gushed.

Under the water Carlos pulled himself out of his shorts and put the condom on. It was really hard, maybe because he was underwater, or maybe because he'd never put own on before.

Marceline stepped out of the bottom of her bikini bottoms and pulled them to up, swinging them around her finger like she'd seen in movies.

Carlos grabbed the bottoms from her finger and threw them aside, pressing his lips to hers. Carlos loved Marceline's body. She was slim, but had plenty of muscle from all the cheerleading she did. He pulled his body close to hers.

"Are you ready?" He asked. For a moment Marcy could see his serious side poking through.

"Yes."

Carlos gently slid himself into her. Marceline was anticipating the pain, although she felt none. Maybe the water acted as some sort of natural lube? She didn't know. What she did know was that Carlos' gentlemen parts inside of her lady parts felt way better than she expected.

Soon, her and Carlos were moving together, creating a tango in the water. Their bodies moved together beautifully and they moved as one, making them looked like they'd rehearsed a scene many time before this big performance.

Suddenly, Carlos pushed himself a little too deep and Marcy winced at the slight pain. She felt something warm inside her and she heard Carlos moan and then it was over. She thought that maybe some water had gotten in when he pulled out. After all, they were being safe.

"Marcy, I love you. You're sweet and beautiful and just perfect. I swear someday, I'm going to marry you."

Marcy felt guilt wash over her. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that."

Carlos gave her a confused look. She could see a glimmer of worry in his eyes.

"I've done a lot of thinking and I figure that since you're moving and we don't know when you'll be back that maybe we should stop seeing each other, just until you get back." She spoke, looking downward.

"What? I-I don't understand. We just made love. And it was beautiful. Because we love each other…and now you want to break up?" Carlos questioned as he tried to see her logic.

"Carlitos, you know I love you! I'm just afraid that we'll find different people-"

"Oh, I get it! Different people! You used me for sex! And now that you got what you wanted out of me you can go date a more popular guy!" Carlos has tears streaming down his face by now.

Marcy felt her eyes water, too. She was so desperate for him to see where she was coming from.

"Carlos, stop! You know that's not the truth!" Marceline cried.

"Then what is? All I've ever done was love you! I love you, Marcy! I gave you everything you wanted, all I had to give and now you're willing to toss it all away just because I'm gonna be a couple states away!" Carlos yelled as the tears kept coming.

"Carlos! No! I'm still gonna be here! When you come back we can get back together!"

"It doesn't work like that, Marceline! Either you keep me or you lose me! God, you're such a…a bitch!" Carlos whispered through this tears before turning and jumping out of the hot tub, running off.

Marceline's heart felt like it was collapsing. The one guy she could ever love just called her a bitch and now would never forgive her for breaking up with him, no matter how good her intentions were. Marcy wanted to go after him, but new it would be no use. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

**First chapter! Wooohooo! How'd I do? Reviews please?**


End file.
